Only Reminds Me Of You
by SauleAmary
Summary: SessKag // Part 3: Now that Kagome has a chance to start a new life and make something even bigger of herself, can she truly keep her child away from Sesshoumaru? Can she truly ignore her love for him and live her life? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been 5 months since the Nightmare of the Century. Of course, it was the latest news for the entire month before the paparazzi got tired of digging for information.

The first month after the wedding disaster, Kagome had gone into a state of depression. She refused to eat and could barely sleep. After getting an earful from both Sango and Ayame, with a few encouraging words from Kikyo, Kagome realized that moping won't solve anything. With the help of her girlfriends, Kagome was finally restored to good health and had started to look forward to the birth of her child.

During the second month, Kagome surprised everyone when she decided to pursue her singing career and managed to pull through after asking favours from her close family friends who worked in show biz. For the sake of privacy and the health of herself and the baby, Kagome decided to sign as Jayana Ai. To keep her identity as secret as possible, she personally hired Sango as her manager, Kikyo as her agent, and Ayame as her makeup and fashion artist. Her first single, _Far Away_, had been a best-seller and made "Jayana Ai" extremely popular.

The following months after that, Kagome had been working on a new CD, called _Only Reminds Me Of You_. She had also started to shop for her child and plan the baby's room in her current residence, Sunrise Condominiums.

"Kagome, would you take a break already? You've been working non-stop since you got back from the Caribbean! This isn't healthy!" Sango chided with a frown.

The soon-to-be mother ignored her. "I almost have this song done, Sango. Once I finish, I'll take a break, alright?" Kagome said as she reached for her guitar. She frowned when Ayame snagged it.

"Kagome, you've been working on that song for weeks now. I personally don't think you're going to finish it any time soon," Ayame said dryly. She made sure to keep the beautiful, state-of-the-art, black guitar away from her best friend's reach.

"You don't want us to send you on another _unwanted_ vacation, do you?" Kikyo gently reasoned as she placed a cup of Jasmine tea on Kagome's desk.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the threat. "You wouldn't dare," the young woman hissed. She couldn't believe they were ganging up and threatening her again!

That was how she was she was practically forced into her Caribbean getaway. Convinced that she was going on a world tour as Jayana Ai, Kagome readily agreed to go. However, once she arrived at their destination, Sango, Ayame and Kikyo left her there. They left a letter to Kagome saying that they were deeply sorry and this was for her own good. If she tried to leave, they would be notified immediately. Kagome couldn't help but throw a temper tantrum, causing distress to the resort employees and to her personal guard, Bankotsu.

Sango stepped up, seeing the opportunity to convince the young woman. "Oh, but dear Kagome, we would dare," she flashed a wide grin to the angry woman.

Kagome sent a glare in response. She looked at each of her friends and knew they only meant well. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll take a break from working on the CD. Happy?" she asked. She placed her pen and notebook on her desk, stood up, and stretched.

"Not quite," Ayame butted in.

Kagome quickly swallowed the Jasmine tea she had just sipped. "Don't push it, guys," Kagome narrowed her eyes at them.

Ayame quickly put her hands up in defense. "Down, girl! I was just going to suggest that we go outside today. It's a wonderful 27°C with no clouds. Pure sunlight! Besides, you definitely need the tan Kagome. You look like Count Dracula's wife. Oh! And you're running out of clothes to wear," the young woman grinned.

Kagome ignored the insult and sighed once again. "Let me guess, more maternity clothes?" She shook her head. They had just gone shopping last week for new clothes.

"Jeez. With all the clothes you own, we should make an entire room your closet," Sango mumbled. She thought the same thing as she also remembered the shopping spree days ago.

"Well, pop-stars do not wear the same outfit AT ALL. Plus, Kagome's getting bigger, you know, with the pregnancy and all. She could barely fit the clothes we bought her!" Ayame protested.

"Alright! Fine! But if I see one thing that's not right, we're heading back. Deal?" Kagome stated as she waited for their nods of agreement.

Ayame, Sango and Kikyo nodded hastily before grabbing their purses and Kagome's car keys before she decided to change her mind. Kagome growled in irritation when she was practically hauled out of her condo and into her car. Before she knew it, they were already down the highway. Kikyo decided to drive since she's the safest driver out of the 4 of them. Kagome sighed from the passenger seat. She unknowingly fiddled with her black and gray XOXO satchel.

"Can someone turn on the radio?" Ayame asked, seeing as how her arm wasn't long enough for her to reach.

"No!" Sango quickly said.

"Why not?!" Ayame demanded with a frown.

"Last time you had music on, we almost got into a car crash!" Sango protested, shuddering at the memory.

"It's not my fault the music that was on was shit!" Ayame retorted.

Sango snorted. "That 'shit' was the CD Jak burned for you 2 weeks before."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Exactly why it was shit! Anything that queer listens to is shit!" she huffed.

Kagome sighed in irritation. "If either of you two doesn't shut up, I will lose it," she growled.

"It's best not to test the pregnant lady, Sango, Ayame," Kikyo advised as she made a left turn at the stop light.

Sango and Ayame shut their mouths quickly. They knew that it would turn real ugly if they continued their little bicker around the mood-swinging woman.

Silence enveloped the group. Kagome closed her eyes at the peace and quiet. It, much to her great annoyance, did not last long.

"So … can someone turn on the radio?" Ayame asked once again.

Kagome glared at her through the rearview mirror while Kikyo sighed and Sango snickered at the young woman's dense mind.

_This is going to be a LONG day_, Kagome thought. She felt a slight twinge of regret for ever leaving her humble and _quiet_ home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome groaned at the amount of bags that just left her trunk. Sure, with the money she makes, she could've gone on an all-out shopping spree for 5 years without having to worry about money. However, she wasn't the kind of person to spend money recklessly, especially when a child is on the way.

"Quit gawking at the bags already! Jeez," Ayame rolled her eyes.

Kagome gave her a light glare. "This is way too much! I've never spent this much money on clothes before!" she huffed.

"You never spent much money at all!" Ayame retorted. "Besides, it's not like it made a dent on your bank card."

Kagome remained silent, knowing that Ayame was right. She settled for glaring instead. Ayame smirked and marched back to the condominium complex with the last of the bags. Kagome sighed and followed after her friend. Of course, the elevator ride to her floor was filled with small arguments about any random topic that came to mind. By the time the two friends reached the top floor, they left the elevator bickering about which song from her current unfinished album was better: _This Is Me_, the song she was on writer's block up until recently, or _Broken Vow_, a song she wrote in Tagalog for a city-wide event called the Kapamilya Fiesta 2 weeks ago.

"'This Is Me' is way better than 'Broken Vow'! It shows the true you!" Ayame argued.

Kagome banged on her condo door loudly, wordlessly telling Sango and Kikyo that she and Ayame were waiting to be allowed entry. "I hate showing my true self. Besides, 'Broken Vow' explains my current predicament, don't you think?" Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How can it explain anything when I can't understand it?" Ayame raised an eyebrow in thought.

Kikyo opened the door and shook her head at their conversation. She quietly grabbed the bags from Ayame's hands and walked back to the main living room. Ayame and Kagome didn't stop their argument once.

"It's not my fault I decided to learn another language," Kagome sniffed as she plopped down on her suede couch. Her action caused the shopping bags beside her to bounce while several fell on the floor. Kagome ignored them.

Ayame snorted rather unladylike. "Over-achiever," the young woman muttered under her breath.

Kagome decided to ignore the comment and looked around at her messy living room. "Where's Sango?" she wondered as she strained her neck to peer in her kitchen.

"Right here, Kagome," Sango said cheerily as she emerged from the hallway. She was currently wearing her new pajama set: a white tank top that had "Touch it … I dare you" across the chest in sparkly, green letters with a matching pair of green short shorts. Draped across her shoulders is a baby green, silk bathrobe with her initials written at the breast pocket. Sango grinned at the looks of approval, and Ayame's wolf whistle. "I love shopping!"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Sango's giddiness. It was like Christmas time for Sango when they go shopping. The young woman got up and stretched. "I'm going for a bath and then sleep," she exclaimed as she noticed the time on the hanging grandfather's clock. 9:57 pm. "Do you guys need me for anything?"

Kikyo shook her head first. "We'll manage, Kagome. Go get some rest. Today was pretty tiring enough for you. Good night." She hugged Kagome and quickly shooed her away.

Kagome gave them a small smile as she disappeared into her bedroom. She giggled when she heard a faint 'Good night!' and 'Sweet dreams!' from Ayame and Sango. Kagome noticed that her own pajama set lay at the foot of her Queen-sized bed. Her pajama set consisted of a spaghetti strap, silk gown that reached just above the knees, and a matching pair of pajama pants. The entire set was in black with silver lining. Kagome chose to wear just the gown tonight, remembering the hot weather from earlier that afternoon. She grabbed all she needed before proceeding to the bathroom. She filled the tub to the brim and poured some scented oil and Rose petals before stripping down and sliding in. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. She soon fell into a deep sleep as the water and scents carried away her worries.

Sunlight poured in from the window, lightly caressing her face. That, however, wasn't what had woken her up. Bickering could be heard from where she sat. Kagome rose and realized she was in her bed. _How did I get here?_, she pondered. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo wouldn't be able to pick me up without waking me.

Kagome grabbed her black bath robe and waddled out of her room. The closer she got to her living room, the more distinct the voices were. She realized that there were male voices and walked quicker. Those voices were vaguely familiar. She just wished it wasn't who she thought it would be. Once she reached the end of her hallway and into her living room, she almost died of a heart attack at the sight of the 3 males she hoped not to see for a little more while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome blinked once. And then twice. She reached up and rubbed her eyes before staring again. Still refusing to believe what she's seeing, she pinched her arm … hard. She winced and rubbed the sore spot. She'll just settle for staring.

"You aren't dreaming, Kagome," Inuyasha said in a nervous, yet amused voice. Kagome only stared back in response.

"Surprise?" Kouga said, trying to break the tension. Again, Kagome only stared. Ayame, however, slapped him upside the head, earning a yelp from him.

The young woman stared at each face in the room, unknowingly searching for one particular face.

"He doesn't know we're here, Kags," Inuyasha said quietly. He didn't miss the fierce look in her eyes.

Kagome landed her gaze back to him. She finally replied after a couple of minutes of silence. "How did you find me?" she asked as she walked around the couch. Her mind was set on getting a large cup of coffee. She's definitely going to need it.

Instead of answering, Inuyasha gaped at her. "Holy shit, you're pregnant!" he yelled as he stared at her rounded belly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Crude, as usual, huh, Inuyasha?" the woman stated as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Sango, however, took the mug from her and gave her a cup of tea instead. Kagome glared at her, and then at the cup in her hands. Pregnancy sucked without coffee.

It was Inuyasha's turn to get hit on the head. However, the shock of the discovery was still in tact to his brain. "Oh man! Sess is gonna flip!" he exclaimed as he whipped out his cell phone.

Kagome dropped the tea cup, letting it break on the hardwood floor. She sprinted towards Inuyasha and snatched his phone away. She unknowingly pressed the call button and no one realized that the subject of their conversation had just picked up his cell phone.

"You may NOT tell him I'm pregnant, Inuyasha! Neither one of you will!" Kagome yelled fiercely. Kikyo noticed the strong grip Kagome had on the phone and sighed.

"He has a right to know he has a kid, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"This is mine to bear alone! He should've thought of that when he decided to jeopardize our relationship!" Kagome screamed. She was incredibly furious.

"How could he have thought of that when he never knew?" Inuyasha asked.

"I meant he should have thought of the consequences of his actions before doing anything stupid," Kagome hissed.

"Kagome, we never intended any harm. It was his Bachelor's party for Kami's sake!" Kouga butted in.

"Neither one of us thought this kind of thing would happen," Miroku said calmly.

"I don't blame anyone but him," Kagome whispered stubbornly. She glared at her feet, or at least what she could see of it over her large belly.

"He's the one who fucked her, no? Therefore, no one is at fault except him," Kagome whispered angrily. Tears pooled around the edges of her eyes and quickly threatened to fall.

Ayame gasped loudly, causing everyone to turn to her. Sango was the first to realize why she had gasped.

"Kagome! The phone!" Sango yelled.

Kagome gave her a confused look. Sango marched towards her, grabbed the forgotten cell phone from her hands, and almost shoved it in her face. Luckily, Kagome had good reflexes and snatched the phone back. She stared with wide eyes as the call timer continued to tick. A picture of her ex-fiancée was on call display.

"Oh, shit," was all Kagome could think of to say.

On the other line, Sesshoumaru was both furious and happy at the same time. He tracked Inuyasha's phone down via GPS and was almost at Sunrise Condominiums. He had been searching for her all this time and now he finally got her. He knew this would be his only chance. If he missed this, Kami knows how long it will be until he gets another opportunity.

Soon the taiyoukai screeched to a halt in front of the condominium building after drifting all the way and almost running over a valet. He tossed his keys at the scared boy, along with a thick wad of cash, before bolting through the automatic double doors.

_I'm coming Kagome_, Sesshoumaru thought with determination as he started to climb stairs, having no patience to wait for the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome turned around and smashed the cellular device on the granite table, effectively cracking its casing and screen. She continued to smash it until her hand hurt and until the small piece of technology was broken beyond repair.

Inuyasha gaped at the remains of his phone. He picked through the debris and fished out his SIM card. He took another phone from his pocket and placed the SIM card in its proper place. "Now I'm glad I got a SIM card," he muttered as he held the phone close.

Kagome snorted and rushed to the kitchen. She quickly washed her hand from the blood that gathered into her palm and wrapped a fresh towel around it. She rushed back through the living room and into her bedroom, where she grabbed her wallet, cell phone and car keys.

She walked back to the living room, only to be stopped by Sango. "Where do you think you're going?" the young woman asked in concern.

"Away from here," Kagome said before she pulled away. Well, at least tried to. This time Inuyasha was the one who held fast onto her arm.

"He's been looking for you for months, Kagome. Cut the guy some slack," Inuyasha said in a serious tone he very rarely used.

"Did Inuyasha actually defend his brother?" Kouga asked Miroku in mild surprise. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. He was just as surprised as Kouga.

Kagome glared. "Cut the guy some slack? This is _nothing_ compared to what I can do, Inuyasha. Now, I suggest you let go of my arm before I decide to break it off."

Miroku gently placed a hand on her shoulder. In an instant, he felt himself crouched on the floor holding his stomach. Sango gasped and ran over to her husband. "Kagome!" she cried in surprise.

The other occupants in the room gapped at the angry female. Kagome only stared with cold eyes. "Before I leave, I'd like to know exactly how you guys found me," she demanded. Her tense posture and glaring warned them not to come near her.

Kikyo frowned. She has never seen Kagome like this in all her life. If she strains herself any more than she already is, she could harm herself and her baby. "Kagome, can you please calm down? I told them you were here, okay? It's about time you confront your problems," the young woman said. Really, running wasn't going to get Kagome anywhere.

Kagome could not believe her own ears. Kikyo, the one who was always by her side, ratted her out. _Kikyo_! Tears slowly formed in her eyes. "I can't believe you, Kikyo! How could you? Do you even know how much I'm in pain right now?" Kagome asked as she glared at her cousin. Betrayed was the first thing she felt. "I thought at least you, of all people, would have been on my side. When I think about it, what kind of person betrays her own family?"

Ayame was shocked. Who the hell was this woman in front of them? This wasn't the Kagome they love and know. She glanced at Kikyo. The young woman had a pained expression on her face. Wow, Kagome did some damage on the normally calm and impassive woman. Before she could contemplate further on the situation a slap resounded through the room. Ayame snapped her head to the sound. When she thought she couldn't be more surprised with Kagome's declaration, Sango slapping Kagome had almost given her a heart attack. Now it's best friend versus pregnant, temperamental young woman.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Can't you see that we're all simply concerned for your well-being? Your behavior has already become ridiculous but we let it pass. We wanted you to recover on your own. Instead, you just keep running away from everything! Have you ever thought about the other people around you? How they would feel?" Sango yelled angrily. She panted and slowly stiffened. Maybe she said a little too much. Kagome has always been delicate from the beginning.

Kagome straightened. So Sango's against her now too? Yes, she knows she's being absolutely ridiculous with her behavior. Yes, she knows that running away isn't going to make her problems disappear. But what else can she do? Don't they realize that she's in so much emotional pain that it's making it hard for her to breathe? It's taking her all just to keep moving forward. It takes so much energy for her to keep up a smile for them. Was she being unreasonable with her actions? Or do they not truly realize what she's going through? She didn't wait to find out. Here she was, about to run away from her problems again. Kagome walked towards her bedroom, ignoring the stares at her back and the pain on her cheek. Her face will most likely have a bruise in a matter of minutes. She made sure to lock the door behind her. Grabbing the shopping bags she hadn't emptied yet, she dumped the clothes on her bed. Quickly walked to her walk-in closet, she walked to the back and dragged a medium-sized luggage bag. Systematically going through her closet, she grabbed the comfiest clothes she could find and threw them in the open bag. She added the clothes she bought the day before, having taken a liking to them for their style and comfort. After dealing with her many clothes, she grabbed her purse, checking to make sure her wallet and cell phone were inside. Slinging it on her shoulder, she sped towards her drawers and fished out her passport. Time for another vacation.

Quickly taking a glance around to see if she missed anything, she grabbed her bag and left her room. The new guest almost gave her a heart attack. Before her eyes was the reason for her misery, the jackass, Sesshoumaru Taishou. Kagome swore under her breath. Can this day get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brown clashed with amber. Kagome stared with an impassive face as Sesshoumaru glanced at her nervously. His eyes kept flickering from her large belly to her pissed expression. He didn't know where to start: talk about her pregnancy or explain their situation. Health versus love. It's a tough choice. Kagome, however, did not have a problem making a decision. She marched straight up to him, causing Sesshoumaru to straighten up and stiffen in surprise, and kicked him right between the legs. As expected, he doubled over and fell to his knees in pain.

Kagome raised her head high and marched out of the apartment. She's had a peaceful, albeit emotional, life thus far and she did not want it to be destroyed by the one guy who crushed her heart. Just as she reached the elevator, a hand grabbed hold of her arm. Kagome turned to stare at the intruding hand, and finally faced the owner. "There's no use in trying to stop me, Inuyasha. You and the others intruded in my life, and even led the asshole to my once-humble abode," she seethed. She wrenched her arm away from him. _Stupid elevator! Hurry up!_, she thought as she glanced at the glowing numbers above the elevator doors. She just had to pick the penthouse. The number nine button glowed. Seventeen more floors to go.

"Since you're being stubborn right now, I just want to say that you should take care of yourself. And take this cell phone with you," Inuyasha said softly as he held out a Samsung Instinct.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So that you guys can keep tracking me? No thanks. I already have a cell," she snorted. She impatiently tapped her foot. Maybe she should sue this building for tardiness. Can she even do that?

"I promise that you we won't follow you around. We just want to make sure you'll be safe. That's our only intention," the young man explained. His hand was still outstretched.

Kagome didn't bother to glance at the phone. Instead, she kept her gaze at the glowing numbers. Seven more floors left. At least the elevator was fast enough that she hadn't lost her temper yet.

Silence enveloped the pair. Inuyasha lowered his arm and leaned against the wall opposite the elevator doors. There was nothing else he can do but to wait and see if she'll accept his proposition. He, too, took a quick glance at the glowing timer. Two floors left. He didn't know whether he should speak up again or not. She might have another wild mood swing and sack him too. A light 'ding' caught his attention. He stood upright as he watched Kagome enter the empty elevator. "Kagome," Inuyasha called. He gripped the cell phone hard.

Kagome, whose back was facing Inuyasha, sighed. She turned slightly and stretched her arm out towards him. She waited. When she got no reaction, she looked at his face in irritation. "Well? Are you going to give me the phone or not? Once this door closes, I'm not accepting it anymore."

The young man grinned. He handed her the phone. "Just be careful out there. Call us any time. Our numbers are saved on there already, and no one knows that number except us," Inuyasha explained. He smiled at her.

Kagome stared and sighed once again. It was only a matter of seconds before the door closes. "Watch over them for me, will you? And tell them I'm sorry. I need to do this," she said quietly. With that said, the door closed, cutting off one of her connections with the people she loved and who loved her dearly in return. Was she really running away again? Kagome shook her head. No, she wasn't. She's going to use this time to sort out her feelings and decide what she's going to do with her life. She leaned against the cold metal wall. For the moment, she's on her own. A few minutes passed. The elevator doors finally opened. Kagome stared at the open doors before finally perching upright and exiting the elevator. She ignored the light bumps when her ankle hit the back of her luggage case. Despite ignoring the light hits, it was the only thing telling her that she wasn't dreaming. This was all real.

The young woman exited the building, the sunlight enveloping her as she left another part of her life behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The amber-eyed man sat impassively on the black, suede couch. He was feeling so many emotions at the moment that he didn't know what to do. Should he beat his dear half-brother for letting Kagome run away? Should he be happy that Kagome was still healthy and as feisty as ever? Or should he feel hurt that Kagome wanted to get away from him?

Miroku eyed the tense Sesshoumaru. "Sess, just take it easy," he said cautiously.

"Yeah. At least you know she's still alive," Kouga added, remembering how Kagome seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth a few months ago. Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame made sure not to even bring up Kagome around any of the males, giving them the thought that she may have never existed. Impossible, but it gave Kagome her peace.

Anger became dominant in Sesshoumaru's mind. "I would take things easier if she were here now," he gritted through clenched teeth.

"The reason Kagome ran out of here like hell is because you all rushed her. One day she's living a peaceful life, and the next day hell's at her doorstep. I'd have done the same thing if I were in her position," Ayame said nonchalantly. She grabbed a can of Coke from the glass coffee table and chugged half the contents.

Kikyo finally spoke up after some time. Kagome's words had really hit her. "Ayame's right. If you had done things one step at a time, maybe she would have taken this ordeal a little lighter."

Sesshoumaru glared at the two women. "Slow or not, her reaction would have been the same. She would hit and run," he said emotionlessly.

Sango perched up. "You knew she was going to sack you?" she asked in slight surprise.

"I knew she would _hit me and run_. Every time we had an argument, that is what she would do. She never disappoints me," Sesshoumaru replied mildly. He pulled out a box of Marlboro cigarettes, placed one on his lips, and reached into his pocket for his lighter. He frowned. His lighter is missing. Great. Before he could put any more thought as to where he put it, the cigarette found its way from his lips to a nearby wastebasket with the help of Sango. He simply stared at her.

Sango didn't falter under his gaze. "Since when did you smoke?" she asked as she took her seat beside her husband.

Sesshoumaru sighed. There was no use avoiding Sango. She was just as stubborn and health-obsessed as Kagome. "Since the wedding." If Kagome found out he was smoking, she'd slap him to kingdom come. "It's better than becoming an alcoholic," he said, interrupting Sango and her speech on smoking.

Sango rolled her eyes. "They're equally bad," she said with a snort. She turned towards the two silent males across from her. "I am surprised to see you two quiet. Did one of you switch to the other side and realize it was your calling?" That caught the attention of the two abnormally quiet males.

"Mutt-face, stay the hell from me. I'm homophobic," Kouga said with a shudder. "Hey Kikyo! Your man's cheating on you for another dude!"

Kikyo glared at Sango. "Good job, Sango," she said in annoyance. Sango only grinned in return. Their peace and quiet was now destroyed as Inuyasha's and Kouga's bickering resonated throughout the condominium. Miroku and Ayame easily tuned them out, having been already used to it after so many years. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, grew more annoyed at the childishness around him. A full can of soda was imprinted into Inuyasha's face, effectively stopping the noise.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed the side of his face. He glared at his older half-brother and hurled the offending object back. Inuyasha, however, missed his target and hit a floor vase. In an instant, it shattered into many pieces.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo and Sango yelled in annoyance. Ayame snorted and rolled her eyes. Everyone but Inuyasha saw that one coming.

"Instead of fooling around, we should concentrate on Kagome," Sesshoumaru said determinedly. "I should have her whereabouts before tonight." He glanced at the Rolex strapped onto his wrist.

"Now I can really call you an idiot, Sess," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Didn't you hear what Ayame said? She ran because we popped out of nowhere randomly."

"I will not have you reprimand me, half-breed. I will do things my way." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. The young man only glared in return.

Miroku sighed. It was the first sound he made for a while. "I mean no offense, Sesshoumaru, but your way will only obtain the same result: her running away. It isn't going to hurt to take advice from us. We want things back to what is was before just as bad as you do," he said quietly.

"Besides, if we keep following her, it'll only be a matter of time before she puts restraining orders on us. We're practically stalking the poor girl," Kouga added.

Sesshoumaru stared at the group before finally standing up and leaving the condo altogether. They could only watch him leave. If they stopped him, it could mean their deaths. After all, he tolerated them for Kagome's sake. Although he was immune to their antics, they knew it was pushing his limits, especially after the recent turn of events.

_Please listen to us Sesshoumaru, or else you'll lose her for sure_, Kikyo thought to herself before entertaining her guests. Since they travelled far, she was sure they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for taking long with this chapter! I was in a bit of writer's block and couldn't come up with any ideas at all. Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking. ^_^ ~LadyTeresa._

**Chapter 7**

Kagome stared at her half-empty glass of strawberry milkshake. Time passed just as quickly as she had drunk her drink. It has been ten months since she had last seen any of her friends. Right after she made her escape, she immediately headed for the airport, having the intention of going to Italy for her "vacation." It was the only place that gave her a peace of mind, despite the memories it carried. This was the first place Sesshoumaru brought her. Keeping that small detail in the back of her mind, she glanced around the square. She eyed the couples that sat around her, and immediately grew irritated. Then, she sighed. Throughout the time she had been here, she had only talked to Sesshoumaru once. Feeling that he had every right to be there at the birth of his child, she had used the cell phone Inuyasha had given her and told Sango, who answered the other phone at the time, to tell Sesshoumaru she would be going into labor soon. Unsurprised, Sesshoumaru showed up at the hospital within three hours. A few hours later, she gave birth to a beautiful girl, whom she named Rin. Their baby was now six months old and currently with her godmother, Sango. Sango arrived in Italy a week after Rin's birth, and decided to stay with her best friend to help care for the baby until Kagome was ready to care for Rin herself. Kagome now appreciated Sango. She hasn't been able to sleep properly due to Rin's constant crying in the middle of the night. Today just happened to be one of the days Sango took her out, leaving the young mother to have time to herself.

Kagome stood from her seat, left a tip on the table and exited the café. She smiled at the light breeze. She had a couple more hours until she had to head back to the apartment to work on her songs. Yes, she still continued to sing. And next week, she would be having her first concert. Being pregnant, she couldn't get on stage, but now that she had given birth to Rin she can finally get on stage to perform. Her tickets were already sold out within one week.

The young woman began to walk around aimlessly, hoping to find something to do. The many flowers caught her attention. _Ah, that's right. It's the flower festival_, she thought. She frowned. _A festival to commemorate a budding love._ Kagome paused. _On second thought, starting work early isn't such a bad idea._ She turned around and practically ran for her apartment. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the café. Soon, she was in the building and through her front door. Giggles could be heard from her bedroom. _They're back already?_ "Sango? Rin?" she called out. She took off her heels and placed them on the shoe rack. Taking her time to get in the room, she tossed her purse on the couch before entering her haven.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Sango greeted. She was holding Rin in the air, and, in return, the baby was giggling and marveling at how high in the air she was. Upon seeing her mother, Rin stretched her arms out, whining.

Kagome smiled. She reached over and took her baby from Sango's hands. "Hello, love. Were you good while I was gone?" she cooed. She turned to Sango. "Sango, thanks for taking care of her."

Sango stood up and stretched. "It's no problem! Are you feeling much better?" Sango analyzed Kagome's face, recognizing the one thing that was always on her best friend's face: loneliness.

Kagome tossed Rin in the air. "I'm fine. I saw a lot of flowers today," she murmured softly. Rin giggled and grabbed her mother's hair, much to the young mother's irritation. Kagome grasped her hair and gently yanked it from Rin's hand.

"The flower festival," Sango replied with a smile. "Miroku and the boys are supposed to be coming tonight. It's been a while since I've seen them." Sango grinned. Miroku and the boys referred to her husband and twin boys. They turned one a couple months prior, in which Sango left for a week to celebrate with them.

"Oh, that's good. Rin has new playmates tonight. Isn't that right, love?" Kagome asked sweetly as she tossed Rin in the air again. Rin giggled again. Being only six months, Rin can only giggle, cry, poop and drool. Giggling meant she was very, very pleased … or she did something wrong and knew she won't get in trouble for it.

Sango smiled. "I'll go do the preparations." Sango left the room, leaving mother and daughter to have some bonding time. She shivered, not out of the weather but of the fact that she knew Sesshoumaru was also coming tonight. Hopefully, the night won't turn into a disaster.

-----

It was currently eleven o'clock. Kagome wandered around the brightly lit square once again, deciding that she needed some fresh air after finishing her latest album. The square was crowded with people, many holding flowers. Kagome spotted a few kids running around. They seemed so happy. A glimpse of silver caught her attention. _Silver? I don't ever remember there being a silver flower before_, she thought to herself. Walking to the farthest stand in the darkest part of the square, she realized the flower wasn't silver. The silver had only been the reflection of the light from the moon. "How beautiful," she whispered.

"Isn't it? That's why I picked this area," the stall-owner replied with a grin. The owner was an old woman with a gentle smile caressing her aged face. "I'll give it to you for free." A wrinkled hand reached over the vase of flowers and picked one up. "It's a pristine-white iris." She handed the flower to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you," she replied. With a light bow, she made her way to the bridge. It was the quietest place that overlooked the entire square. Once she stood at a spot where she was content, she leaned over the edge and smelled the air. "It smells so sweet," she said to herself.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the flower from her hand, causing it to fall down to the ground below her. Kagome looked over the edge in worry and gasped. There stood Sesshoumaru, her flower in hand, as he gazed into her surprised face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Upon seeing her ex-fiancé, Kagome's first reaction was to run away. She ran as fast she could, swiftly dodging the other pedestrians on the sidewalk. Unfortunately for her, she began to get tired too quickly due to lack of exercise. She hasn't begun her post-pregnancy exercise yet because she always put it off. Now, she truly regrets it. The young woman turned into the alleyway in hopes of losing him. She quickly looked around and noticed no one following her. She finally stopped at a small bridge and took a deep breath. She had a very strong feeling Sango knew he was going to be here. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to be angry.

After spending over a year running away, Kagome was finally tired of running away. Now, she just felt neutral about everything. She can't run away forever. Kagome leaned over and finally fell to her knees, quickly trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome?" a voice called out from her right, on the other side of the bridge.

It's time to face reality. Kagome turned her head towards the voice. She simply straightened and stood. She noticed the iris she dropped earlier was on his hand. Now she remembered why she was so infatuated with the flower. It was the flower breed she had chosen for her wedding. She had chosen it because it meant promise in love, faith, hope and wisdom. It spoke the very meaning of why she wanted to marry him. _Faith? Yeah right._ She ignored that small, negative thought.

Sesshoumaru hesitantly walked towards the woman he dearly loved. He was surprised to realize that she wasn't going to run away this time. Instead, she stood her ground and patiently waited for him. He raised his hand, carefully handing the flower to her. "I believe this belongs to you," the man said quietly.

Kagome, despite wanting to run away, as is her natural reaction, accepted the flower. "Thank you." Looking back on the things that happened in the past, Kagome felt stupid for running away. It was easy to say that she acted foolishly and childishly. In the long run, she finally matured.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kagome I'm sor-," he began, but was gently interrupted.

"I don't want you to apologize." She hated sympathy for anything. "I know you did those things for a reason. And, even if you didn't, I know that you realized you were an idiot for doing it." She held the iris close to her heart. She hated to admit it but she was actually hoping for a new beginning with him. She truly did love him but the hurt and pain was what made her run away. For Rin's sake, no, _especially_ for Rin's sake, she can't run away anymore.

Sesshoumaru finally felt relief for the first time in a year. Ever since the disastrous wedding, he had been sodden with grief, loneliness, and lacked spirit. Although he wasn't completely forgiven, he was finally getting there. Giving her time was the best decision he had ever made in his life, although patience wasn't exactly his virtue. "Even if you do not want me to apologize, I still will. I am sorry. And I am forever thankful for your unending patience." As he said this, he had moved closer until he was less than an arm away from her.

The entire time Sesshoumaru talked, Kagome never moved away. She still felt safe in his presence. She remained silent. Being away from him for so long rewarded her with awkwardness. "So…," Kagome started, looking into the distance. She scratched her arm nervously. She turned her head towards him only to capture his lips. The young woman pulled away in surprise. Instead of giving up fully, Sesshoumaru pulled her back towards him. In less than five seconds, Kagome gave in to his arms.

Just as quickly as she had brought herself closer, Kagome pulled away. "Don't push it," she said quietly, yet giddily. Sesshoumaru had always cherished her and she could finally realize that through the body contact he just presented.

Before the two could say anything else, sparks of brilliant and bright light illuminated the night sky. It was finally time for the fireworks show of the flower festival. Kagome gazed at the sky with a true smile. She viewed the fireworks as a symbol for a new beginning; a new beginning for an even greater love.

-----

**` Teresa's Words**

_Yes, this is the ending. I'll leave the imagining to you guys on how their future turned out. After all, that is one of the purposes for the human mind. I hope you enjoyed the story, despite it being really short for a chapter story. I thank you for all the support you have given me! You guys don't know how much it means for someone like me to be given so much support. _

_Never give up and always stay strong. Raise your head high and prove it to yourself (and/or to others) that you can make your own path into the real world. I wish you all the best in your future._

_Yours truly,_

(Simply Me – .com || Read. Review. Enjoy!)


End file.
